The oil around the world is transported mainly by means of marine transportation while serious oil spill accidents will occur due to stranding, impacting, striking a rock and structure damage of the hull itself during the sailing of a tanker. At the meantime, more and more sea drilling platforms and floating pipe lines have been successively established, by which safety problems of environment or of their own structure may exist; this leads to oil spill accidents, results in a large area of floating oil on the sea. Therefore, the negative influences caused by the floating oil will be minimized by effective floating oil recovering methods and advanced floating oil recovering devices.
The current floating oil collecting device that has a function of collecting and processing only works for oil floating on water with smaller area and less amount of liquids, but it is powerless for handling the case in which large quantities of floating oil caused by capsizing or leaking of a large and giant tanker is spreading on a large sea area. For example, current floating oil collectors first suck in floating oil on the water surface and part of water, by a floating oil suction inlet, based on the fact that water and oil have different densities; the oil-water mixture is sent to a vortex type floating oil separator by a reciprocation pump; the oil-water mixture is separated in the separator; the floating oil is accumulated in the separator and discharged automatically; the water that has been separated from floating oil is returned to the sea by a return pipe. For example, CN2122860U has disclosed a floating oil collector mainly consisting of a water pump, an oil pump, a floating body and an open container. This floating oil collector utilizes the difference in local water level, the laminar flow rate and the principle of fluid viscosity, to collect the floating oil directly in the water contained floating oil. For another example, CN101565942A has disclosed a marine, shovel type, floating oil collector, the main structure thereof consists of an air cushion, a balancing wing and a floating oil inlet control device. Floating oil enters through the oil inlet control device and passes a fine mesh, so as to filter impurity substances floating on the sea; the mixture entering the oil-water separating pool is subjected to an oil-water separating process by using the principle that floating oil and sea water have different densities. The floating oil being separated is floating on sea water, and the underlying seawater is discharged through an outlet; at this moment the oil pump is opened to collect floating oil and store it in a flexible oil bag. However, the method of current technology is poor in floating oil collection efficiency, thus is not suitable for large area of floating oil collection on sea.